The Surrogate
by Dark Nuriko
Summary: Duo and Heero have been together for years. Now, at the age of 25, both boys want the next step that most couples take after marriage. They begin to want a child. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

-1**_The Surrogate_**

_By: Dark Nuriko_

Title: **_The Surrogate_**

Author: Dark Nuriko

Category: Gundam Wing

Genre: Romance/Humor

Pairings: 2x1, 3x4(talked about)

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, Duo Language, pregnancy, un-natural family lives, POV.

Rating: M to NC-17(only on un-edited versions)

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing belongs to people who are not me. I do not write for money. I write purely for fun.

Summary: Duo and Heero have been together for years. Now, at the age of 25, both boys want the next step that most couples take after marriage. They begin to want a child. Yet two men can't make a child. So, they turn to the one woman they trusted, and give her a proposition she couldn't refuse. Yet can two gay men and the woman carrying their future child really get along?

_Prologue: A.C 205; L1 Colony:_

I yawned, stretching in the large, king-size bed and slowly cracked opened my eyes. The curtains were drawn over the windows and I couldn't help but smile at my husband's thoughtfulness. Heero had never gotten out of being serious and quiet, but he showed me in so many small ways just how much he loved me. Slowly sitting up, the blanket slipped down from around my chest to pool around my waist, my long chestnut locks resting around my body like an extra blanket.

"Morning," Heero said softly, walking into the room with a tray of coffee and bagels. I smiled at him as I looked over his well built body. A pair of blue jeans was the only thing hiding that tempting and gloriously delicious body from my gaze. I know that the reason he was bringing me breakfast in bed was because of what was going to happen later this morning.

"Mornin'," I called back, a bright look crossing my face. He smiled back at me, before reaching the bed and leaning over to press a soft, chaste kiss to my lips. I enjoyed the sweetness of it and smiled at him as he pulled back. "Breakfast in bed? Thank-you so much. I feel special this morning."

Heero sighed and reached up with his left hand, placing it on his cheek. A sliver of light caught the pale, average silver band that rested on his ring finger. I smiled as it winked at me in the light and I raised my own left hand to take a hold of his. A matching silver band rested on my own left hand, on the ring finger. We had been together for years, in fact, since we had met back during the wars of A.C 195. Back then, we had both been fifteen and were two of five Gundam pilots that had been sent to Earth. We were the saviors of the wars. Heero, alone, had brought about the end of not just one, but two major wars that had faced the colonies and Earth.

He had been the pilot of the Gundam known as Wing Zero. He had a skill and ability that seemed way beyond what a normal boy of fifteen should have. Of course, all of us pilots were talented. It was just that each one of us boys had a specific area of expertise. His was combat. Mine was demolitions and sneak attacks. While his Gundam was built for combat, mine was built for stealth. By A.C. 198, we had stopped two wars and destroyed our Gundams. This was all done before we had turned eighteen. What a difference five teenagers can do, huh?

Well, at least that was what a lot of people thought. Then we made a difference; brought the end of the wars. Then people took notice and were grateful to us. Lady Une and Noin had turned and created the Preventers, which was an elite team that was created to keep war from breaking out so bad. All five of us pilots joined up, all at different times. Wufei was the first to join, having been friends with Sally Po, who was the doctor for them. Trowa and Quatre soon followed. Once Heero was certain Relena didn't need a bodyguard, he joined up. Not too long after that, I fell into the group as well.

After three more years together, as partners, Heero and I had began dating. Another year after that, Trowa and Quatre became the first legally married same sex couple. One more year from that time and Heero and I tied the knot. Now, we've been married for two years and I have to admit that I couldn't be happier.

"I made your favorite. Bagels, slightly toasted, with cream cheese," he murmured in a deep voice, even as I reached out to trail a hand over his cheek and along his throat.

"Thanks, Hee-chan. I feel loved." He flushed softly at those words, showing that he still, after all this time, had trouble with hearing that word. Love wasn't easy for Heero. But he loved me unconditionally.

"Hn," he answered, before moving to sit beside me, taking the glass of orange juice that he always had in the morning. I couldn't help but laugh at that, reaching for half of my bagel. As I munched on it, I leaned close to Heero, enjoying the closeness.

"So, are you ready for today, Hee-chan? I know they need to test both of us… but I'm certain you have nothing to worry about it."

"Neither do you."

I smiled. "I know, Hee-chan. I'm not worried either. We just need to make certain that things are all good and then we can move on to step two."

Heero smiled back at me, leaning close to kiss me softly. I enjoyed the sweet, soft brush of our lips, before pulling back and moving to finish my breakfast. Once I was done, which we did in silence, I turned to climb out of the bed, as naked as the day I was born. Heero's hot gaze swept over me, but he controlled himself, remaining on the bed where he was. I could tell it was taking every ounce of control he had and I was a little sad that he had to control himself at all.

I padded into the shower and wash up. I even undid my braid and washed my hair. Once I was done, I stepped out of the shower and took up two different towels. I wrapped my hair up in one and my body in the other. I put deodorant on and a little bit of a soft, vanilla scented cologne before coming out of the bathroom and going back into the bathroom. I went to the dresser and pulled out a pair of black silk boxers. Pulling them on, I dropped my towel and then bent to pick it up. I dropped it in the laundry basket before heading into he closet and pulling out something black to wear. For today, it was black jeans and a charcoal black tank top.

Heero was already dressed in blue jeans and his favorite dark green tank top. I smiled at him through the mirror's reflection and began brushing out my hair. He came over and took the brush, as I had hoped he would. He slowly brushed out the long, chestnut locks and then began to carefully separate it into three equal strands. Once that was done, he started to plate it into the long braid I usually wore my hair in. With that done, Heero caressed his hands over my back, before lightly cupping my ass through the jeans. It was over before I could really enjoy it, and then his hands were back down at his sides.

Once we were fully dressed, socks on our feet, we walked together toward the door. We paused long enough to pull on our shoes before sharing a light kiss and heading out the door. We went down the elevator of our twelve story apartment building into the basement garage. Once there, we walked over to Heero ice blue SUV and got in, Heero behind the wheel and myself in the passenger seat. We drove in silence, which was normal for when we were nervous.

Arriving at the hospital, we headed in as one. We spoke with the nurse and were taken into different rooms. Inside was all manner of items to help a man get off. Our sperm counts were being tested today, so that Heero would be able to attempt artificially inseminating a woman who would act as a surrogate so that we could have a child. After all, two men can't have a child, so we looked into alternative ways. Either having our child created in an artificial womb, like Quatre's sisters were made, or by artificially inseminating a woman.

Thinking about everything I wanted to do to Heero, I easily managed to get off into the little cup and sending my little soldiers off to be tested. Waiting for Heero out in the waiting room, and then our results, I found myself thinking about a little child that looked like Heero. He was a rather handsome young man. I was looking forward to a mini version of him.

After another few minutes, Heero came out as well, a slight red tint to his cheeks. It was obvious he had to think of some pretty heavy stuff before he could find his release. We had agreed that sex before this, wouldn't have been wise. So we had refrained. It's been one of the toughest mornings of my life. He came over and instead of sitting beside me, he curled up into my lap. At twenty-five, he was just a bit shorter than me. Being an American, I had grown a few more inches. Heero, being asian, hadn't gotten much taller and now he was the shorter of the both of us. That suited me just fine, because I loved holding him. I loved being there for him. Even now, I was able to be there for him, just holding him, and that meant the world to me.

Half an hour later, the doctor came out, a serious expression on his face. Heero moved off my lap and I instantly missed the close contact. Yet I slowly, casually got onto my feet and moved over beside him. I gave the doctor a soft grin. "Hey Doc… why so serious?"

"Mr. Maxwell-Yuy, both of you, I wanted to have better news for you. Seeing as you are such bright and special young men. Yet I'm afraid Heero won't be able to be a donate. His sperm count is too low and there isn't enough actually living to be able to give us even a ten percent chance."

Heero's eyes widened just slightly, his throat moving in a deep swallow. He then looked at me and I could see the pain no one else would be able to read that seemed to shimmer in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Duo. I-I didn't mean to fail you." I smiled at him, waving off his words.

"Don't sweat it, Hee-chan. I'm certain there's still something we can do," I said, looking to the doctor. He nodded, giving us a smile.

"Actually, there is something you can do," the doctor said, agreeing with me.

"What?" Heero asked, wanting to know what his options were.

"You can have Duo be the donor. His count was really high and his swimmers many and rather strong and active."

My eyes must have widened and my jaw hit the floor. I could hear Heero's small laugh and his words seemed to make me feel even more shock.

"Well, now we really know why you're so over active. You're little swimmers are just fueling the rest of you," Heero murmured, much to the doctors amusement. I still was trying to get over the whole idea. I mean, I trusted the woman we had chosen for our surrogate more than I did most people. But… I had expected Heero to be the one to have to be the donor. N-now… a part of me was about to go someplace I had never expected any of myself to go.

"Hey Heero, Duo, how did the tests go?" a low, womanly voice asked. I looked over to see none other than Relena Peacecraft-Dorlin, our surrogate.

"Seems Duo will be the one donating," Heero said, with a small gleam in his eyes. He really was beginning to enjoy this. Relena and I meet gazes, both of us surprised as all hell. It seemed… that a part of myself… was going where I never expected. A part of myself, was going into Relena.


	2. Chapter One: One Child, Three Parents

-1**_The Surrogate_**

_Chapter One: One Child; Three Parents_

If only five months ago, someone had told me that I was going to be a father, be constantly around the expectant mother, and seemingly acting like I was the one going to give birth I would have laughed in their faces and told them they need to understand me better. Who would have dreamed that I would actually be that bad? Hell, I felt more like the mother-to-be than Relena did, and she was the one having to go through mood swings, swelling of her ankles and waist-line, and having morning sickness that swung into evening sickness. For once, I felt truly blessed to have been born a male and yet at the same time, cursed.

"Duo, the baby is fine. I mean, it's already been almost five months to the day that we had the artificial insemination. I don't see why you have to constantly hover over me," Relena was saying as she was relaxing in a recliner, her feet propped up. I sighed, hanging my head. She was right. The most dangerous months, which were the first three, were well past and I had no real reason to be so panicked all the time.

"I'm sorry Relena. I suppose it comes from never really having a family when I was younger. I don't really know entirely what to expect. At least, not with the birth and all. Give me babies with diapers or little ones with skinned knees. Now those I can handle." Relena laughed softly, reaching up to place a hand over one of my own.

"Between Heero and you, this child will learn everything about this world and be well loved," she commented, a wealth of emotion in her voice. Heero and I had talked long and hard over what we would tell our child when it asked why he or she didn't have a mother like other children. In order to spare the child a lot of grief, we had asked Relena to remain in the future baby's life as it's biological mother. Relena had been honored to be granted such a thing, especially when she had first gone into this believing she would give up the child all together once it was born.

Now, while Relena hasn't always been my favorite person, I never hated her. For me, tearing a child away from the woman who had carried it for nine months and had made certain that it had everything it needed, that would just be too cruel for words. Both to the child and the mother. I had seem mother's crying over their lost children during the wars. I had been a child without either a mother or a father. I knew just how important those figures were. Our child was just going to be extra special. Our child wouldn't just have a mother and a father. He or she would have a mother and two fathers.

"Duo, where did you go on me?" Relena asked with a small laugh, one hand on her slightly extended belly as the other one waved in my face. I grinned sheepishly and placed a hand behind my head.

"Hee hee, sorry there Relena. I was just thinking how extra special this child is. I don't just mean because of you agreeing to have it in the first place either." I smiled softly and knelt before her, one of my larger hands coming to rest over the one she was resting protectively over her stomach. "This child will not only have to pretty cool fathers, but it will also have one amazingly strong mother." Relena smiled back at me, tears filling her eyes and one spilling over her cheeks. I smiled a little sadly and wiped the trace of tears from her cheek. "Hey, don't go cryin' over that. I didn't mean to make ya cry. That was a compliment."

Relena smiled through the tears and laughed softly. "I'm not sad. I used to hate you so much, for being able to have the one thing I always wanted." I nodded, knowing what she was talking about.

"You mean Heero's heart?"

She nodded her head once in response before speaking up once more. "Yes. I had wanted Heero to love me. I had hoped that he had saved me all those times because he had come to care for me as I cared for him. But that hadn't been the case. I was an ideal to Heero. I stood for something that he wanted; that he was willing to give his life for."

I gave her a sad little smile and patted her hand. "He does care about you Relena, it just isn't with the same feelings that lovers have."

"I know that. After spending time with you, watching you become nervous and worried over the baby and me. Watching you tease Heero and keep him from over analyzing every little thing with the pregnancy, I couldn't help but realize exactly why he loves you. I think, given the circumstances, anyone could fall for you, Duo."

I felt a blush creep up into my cheeks and I looked away. I suppose that was bound to be said at some point. Even Heero enjoyed mentioning that there was always people willing to listen to me without fail, because I brought such a warmth and energy to any project. I hadn't really believed him. I figured Heero said such things because he loved me. During a stealth training mission with the Preventers members I was training, it had been hard to miss. Every one of those men had wanted me to be safe, no matter what would have happened to them. I had been really surprised to see such a thing. Quatre had later told me that those actions marked me as a good teacher… and more importantly… as a good person.

While that was something I found hard to believe, even to this day, I was glad that I was able to make others happy. I suppose having a loud mouth and being unable to keep a bright smile off my lips these days was actually something most people liked. Although, to hear Heero tell it, my big mouth was better suited for other activities, which didn't include room for talking. A pale pink stole up my neck and into my cheeks, forcing me to look down for the moment to hide it from Relena.

"Ya, well I suppose anyone can fall for a clown," I murmured. To my amazement, Relena shook her head and used one slim, slender hand to raise my gaze to meet her own blue one. There were such similarities between us. We were both slender, slim, and had womanish curves. While my musculature was a bit more defined and my chest certainly much flatter, it was hard for other people to remember I was a male with such long hair. I still wore mine in my braid and Relena still worse hers with a small braid on either side tied at the back of her head to keep most of it from falling entirely into her face. Her blond hair was longer now, caressing the bottom of her ass when she walked. While I couldn't appreciate womanly curves and all, I wasn't adverse to admitting that Relena had made one hell of a beautiful woman.

"Duo, don't try to belittle just how special you are. You may talk big and act like you have not a care in the world, but I know that there is more to you than that. You can easily but people at ease when they are worried, nervous, or tense. You can pull off a joke with a straight face just to make a tense situation even calmer. When you were a pilot, Quatre may have been the one to pull everyone together, but you were the one to keep everyone's sanity. You knew what was needed, even if it was just making certain you annoyed them all. That's what makes you special, Duo. You are a great judge of other's personalities. It's how you realized Heero didn't want to be someone else's knight in shinning armor. He wanted to be the princess and be saved himself."

I couldn't help but laughed at her choice of words. If Heero had over heard those words, he would have 'hn'd' us and then left the room. Never would he settle for such a simple and yet unusual description of himself. It just wasn't how the former Wing Zero pilot and all around hero of the wars would want to be referred as. Yet I could see her point. Heero, while an all around outstanding soldier, hadn't wanted to save someone else from themselves. He had wanted to be saved from himself. I had gladly taken that job upon myself, because I loved him enough to want him to be able to survive anything. Luckily, for everyone involved, I was just what Heero Yuy needed.

"Don't let Heero hear you say that," I murmured, taking delight when Relena's cheeks suddenly turned a bright red.

"Oh, you don't think he's home yet, do you?" she asked, a nervous quality to her voice.

"Naw, he's still got some things at Preventer HQ to handle. I'm certain we've got at least another hour before he does come home." She visibly relaxed and I couldn't help the smirk that passed my lips. In all honesty, Heero could have come home. If he had, he just hadn't made himself known yet. While normally he did stay there until all possible work was complete, there were times when he liked to come home early and spend some quality time with me. Lately, I was on at home duty. The Preventers sent me mission information and other such things that were within my expertise via a private email. Heero had set it up so that only someone with Heero's skill with computers could hack into it. If I knew my perfect solider, there was no one who could do such a thing.

"Well, at least I was stupid enough to say such a thing in front of him." I laughed, looking from her to our hands on her stomach.

"Yeah, it's a good thing you didn't do such a thing, huh?" She blushed once more and nodded, looking down at our hands as well. I then sighed and patted the rounded stomach, before getting up from where I was kneeling. I dusted off my knees slightly, even though there really wasn't anything on them and then moved to kiss her cheek. "Will you be all right out here while I go try to get the rest of my work done?" I asked. She nodded, smiling up at me.

"I am not an invalid, Duo. I'll be fine. Get going." I nodded, turning away and heading back further into the house and upstairs to Heero's and my bedroom. For today, seeing as there wasn't anything special I was dressed in just a simple black tank top than hung a little lose on me, kind of like who Heero's green one had back during the wars and a pair of charcoal gray jeans. I had left my shoes and socks off and felt that it was more comfortable. For the most part, we tried to keep this house like a traditional Japanese home. That meant outdoor shoes were removed by the front and back doors and indoor slippers were applied when walking about the home.

I had a bad habit of ignoring the second-half of this. I remembered to take my shoes off when I came indoors, but constantly forgot to put something on my feet was I was inside. Perhaps it was because I liked the feeling of going barefoot. Maybe I was just used to not having shoes on my feet most of the time. I wasn't certain what it was, really, but Heero could live with that. I sighed and padded barefoot over to the bed.

The door slowly closed and I looked over my shoulder to see Heero standing behind it. He was in one of my old white t-shirts and nothing else. The shirt was so big that it covered just what was necessary to cover and that was it. He came over to me, turning his shoulder into my left arm, his right hand snaking down my left one until we could twine our fingers together. He closed his eyes and leaned his head down against the left side of my neck, just cuddled beside me.

I loved little moments like this, when Heero showed me how much he loved me by just getting as close to me, without making it a sexual thing. I sighed softly, lifting our joined hands and kissing his hand. His Prussian blue eyes opened and met my gaze. "She's right, you know," he said in a soft, low voice. I blinked, looking at Heero.

"She is?" I asked, wondering if he was talking about what I thought he was talking about.

He turned his head slightly, nipping my neck and causing me to gasp slightly at the action. I felt a small smile cross his lips as they rested over my pulse point, his breath light across my throat. "You know what about," he continued. "I was in need of saving. Lucky for me, you were the one up to the task of saving the Perfect Soldier from himself."

I smiled softly, tugging on Heero's arm until he was now facing me. I pulled him close and wrapped my arms around his shoulder's, my forehead coming to rest against his, which made my braid fall forward over my shoulder. "Well, I couldn't just let ya destroy yourself. You had one hell of a fine ass in the most tightest spandex shorts around. I couldn't let it all go ta waste, ya know." Heero laughed with me, lifting his head so that his lips were mere inches from my own. I sighed in pleasure at being so close to him and felt my pulse begin to speed up. I couldn't help but want to be with him. Everything about him was done fully and wholeheartedly. He didn't do anything halfway. That was not typical Heero Yuy style.

"So, Hee-chan, what say we go out, just the two of us? We can catch a movie, dinner, and then maybe come back home for some heated moments." Heero groaned at those words, before pressing tightly against me, his erection known to me almost immediately.

"How about we have our heated moment right now, then go out? I need my husband." I groaned at those words. How the hell could I refuse such a plea. The answer was, I couldn't. Heero was the love of my life. Whatever he wanted, I gave to him. Willingly, gladly, and most certainly without hesitation. Grinning at Heero I trailed my hands down his back and over the tight ass covered by nothing more than the thin white cotton of the shirt he wore. I felt myself harden instantly at that thought.

"I like that, Hee-chan. How do we what this one? Slow & sweet and hard & fast? Either one works for me, because I just want to feel you around my cock, taking me deep inside your body." Heero gasped at those words, his arms coming up around my neck and pulling my mouth down toward his.

"Hard and fast. I don't like to wait for something like that," he whispered, right before his lips claimed mine in a soul searing, near mind blowing kiss. His tongue trailed over my lips before slipping inside past the slightly parted passage. I opened the rest of the way then, eager to feel our tongues duel for control of the hot and wild kiss.

I moaned into the warm cavern of my husband's lips and backed him up against our bedroom door. His hot, eager hands were already pulling at my pants, undoing the snap and carefully lowering my zipper. I whimpered as I felt his bare hand cup my cock, stroking it and tugging it out of confinement. As it was finally pulled free, I felt a groan build up in my throat. My jeans pooled around my ankles as gravity took hold. My hands raised the shirt all the way up, before pulling it off him entirely. His skin was darker than mine, a mild contrast to one another. My pale hand traveled over his shoulder and down the front of his chest, tweaking first one nipple and then the other. I didn't stop there either. He wanted hard and fast. That meant that he had more than likely prepared himself for me before I ever entered the room. Just the thought of him on his back, pressing his fingers into his tight passage to make room for my cock had my length twitching and leaking pre-cum.

I pulled him close, kissing him deeply, even as one hand trailed across his stomach and then around and down his hip to explore the sweet curve of his ass. I then slid a finger between the cheeks, feeling the slick heat even before I pressed three fingers into the tight puckered opening. He groaned and panted beneath my touch, even as I explored and made certain all was ready for me.

"Please… Duo… don't make me wait," he panted out, his breath fanning over my shoulder and across some of my chest. Once again there was no way I could say no to that. Picking Heero up I had him wrap his legs around my waist, settling his entrance right over my hardness. It was almost too much, but years of being hot and heavy for one another had also taught me restraint. Yet Heero, it seemed, was going to have none of it. Shifting in my arms just slightly, he soon hard my length shoving deeply into his passage as gravity took over and pulled him down onto me.

"Hee-chan!" I cried softly, loving this side of my husband even more than I loved his sweet and sensitive side sometimes. He began to move himself hard and fast over my length, bouncing up and down in his need to be taken.

"Du-chan… please… faster… harder… I need you… now… not later…" he panted out, my hands taking a hold of his hips and beginning to move him over my cock in hard, deep thrusts and became faster as I drove deeply into him. I felt sweat slick our skin and I could feel myself getting closer with every moan, whimper, pant, and cry that fell from Heero's lips.

"I'm with you, Hee-chan… I'll be right behind you… just let go," I murmured, pressing his erection against my chest, trapping it between our bodies. He groaned deep and loud before I felt his seed coating my tank top and lower body even as his inner muscles began to milk my length for everything it would give up. And give up it did. My length began to jerk inside Heero as I cried out his name and let my hot, sticky fluid fill his passage and mark him once more as my own.

Heero panted deeply against my throat, spent and relaxed in my arms, waiting for the bliss to eventually let him come down so he could think. I simply leaned against him, with his back against the door and let myself drift. I felt Heero's hands on my forehead, brushing back the sweat soaked bangs from my face. I sighed, lifting my head and meeting the sated and content gaze of my husband.

"Thank you, Duo. I needed that." I smiled, my lips almost as wide as my face as I allowed him to slowly slide down my body.

"You are very much welcome, Hee-chan," I purred, kissing him softly. He looked me over and sighed, taking my hand and leading me over toward the bathroom.

"Come on. A shower and then our date."

I grinned lewdly, knowing that the two of us naked and together never was just a simple matter. "As you wish, my love," I murmured, ready and willing for round two.


End file.
